L'Akatsuki au quotidien
by Akatsuki-NarutoShippuden
Summary: Voilà à quoi on arrive quand deux cerveaux délurés se combinent : l'Akatsuki au quotidien. Venez retrouver tous les membres de cette organisation criminelle qui perdra alors toutes crédibilité. Retrouvez Tobi et ses enfantillages, Deidara et ses bombes et tous les autres !
1. Quand Tobi s'ennuie

Voilà donc notre première fanfiction : Lestyna et Hakyrah sont fières de vous présenter le bordel qu'il y a dans leurs têtes!

Le disclaimer vous vous en doutez rien ne nous appartient, nous ne gagnons pas d'argent tout ceci est fait par simple plaisir.

Nous nous excusons d'avance des fautes d'orthographes.

Bonne lecture

 **1\. Quand Tobi s'ennuie**

Tobi s'ennuyait fermement. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Il avait tout tenté pour se distraire. Il avait harcelé Sasori-sempaï pour qu'il lui explique comment créer une marionnette mais celui-ci avait refusé prétextant que lui, Tobi, n'avait pas suffisamment de neurone pour comprendre le fonctionnement complexe de son art. Tobi avait argumenté, expliquant que ça ne devait pas être sorcier, puisqu'un gosse de cinq ans comme lui avait réussi, Sasori-sempaï s'était vexé et ne voulait plus lui parler pour le moment.

Il avait aussi supplié Kakuzu-sempaï de jouer avec lui aux petits chevaux, la partie avait duré quelque temps mais quand Tobi avait voulu parier de l'argent Kakuzu-sempaï avait balancé le jeu au sol et avait dit « Hors de question ! Tu triches à ce jeu j'en suis sûr ! Tu gagnes tout le temps ! C'est mon fric ! Tu ne l'auras pas ! ».

Tobi s'était alors rabattu, un peu par désespoir, sur Kisame-sempaï et lui avait demandé de préparer avec lui un petit repas pour Deidara-sempaï. Tobi aimait cuisiner pour son coéquipier, surtout quand il pouvait faire des mélanges tordus que Deidara-sempaï ne pouvait pas refuser de manger car Tobi menaçait de révéler ce qu'il disait en dormant. Kisame-sempaï avait tout d'abord accepté jusqu'à ce que Tobi propose de cuisiner du poisson au four. Kisame avait alors hurlé au meurtre, au cannibalisme, au crime contre l'unanimité, ou quelque chose comme ça Tobi avait pas tout comprit. Alors Itachi-sempaï avait été obligé d'emmener Kisame loin de lui pour pas qu'il fasse des câlins à Tobi. C'est Konan-chan qui avait expliqué l'histoire des câlins à Tobi, parce que Tobi avait pas compris ce que voulait faire Kisame-sempaï avec son épée quand il s'approchait de lui. Mais Tobi comprenait pas pourquoi Itachi-sempaï voulait pas que Kisame-sempaï fasse des câlins à Tobi, peut être qu'Itachi-sempaï serait jaloux ?

Tobi jeta un regard autour de lui. Zetsu était parti en mission, Pain, Tobi n'osait pas l'embêter, il aurait été capable de lui faire « _Shinra tensei_ ». Il ne restait donc que Deidara et Hidan. Tobi sourit malicieusement sous son masque. Il avait peut-être trouvé une idée pour se distraire, idée qui durerait plus qu'une phrase faite pour le rembarrer. Il se mit alors à siffloter doucement sur un air musical connu seulement de lui et quand il fut sur d'avoir l'attention des personnes de la pièce, il se mit à chantonner avec sa voix d'enfant qui les avait tous berné.

« _La force de Deidara-sempaï est écrasante,_

 _Elle vous agenouillera tous devant sa puissance terrifiante,_

 _L'art de Deidara-sempaï est éphémère,_

 _Tout cela grâce à ses techniques de Terre._

 _Les ninjas s'enfuient devant sa grandeur,_

 _L'émotion dominante devient alors la peur,_

 _Deidara-sempaï ne peut être vaincu,_

 _Même l'immortel croyant ne peut lui mettre un coup au cul._ »

L'immortel en question se leva alors brusquement et attrapa Tobi par le col. Tobi sourit sous son masque pendant qu'Hidan le secouait d'avant en arrière faisant bouger sa tête n'importe comment.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit face de citrouille pourrie !?**

 **\- Tobi ne faisait que chanter Hidan-sempaï, pourquoi Tobi a dit quelque chose de méchant ?**

 **\- Non Tobi, ta chanson était parfaite hun!**

 **\- Oh Tobi est heureux d'avoir fait plaisir à Deidara-sempaï.**

 **\- Espèce de crétin tellement moche que tu portes toujours un masque sur ta tronche dégueu ! D'où la famelette est plus forte que moi ! Je suis Hidan l'immortelle, on me coupe les jambes je vous bousille avec mes bras, on me coupe la tête et je parle toujours ! Alors d'où cette fillette en robe à fleur, peut-être plus forte que moi avec ces espèces d'explosions qu'il ose appeler art !**

 **\- Hidan ! Tu l'as ferme et tu parles pas de mon art ! Je critique pas ta foutue religion moi hun. Et puis si je t'explose tu es mort saleté de croyant ! ET JE NE PORTE PAS DE ROBE A FLEUR !**

 **\- Je peux pas mourir, blondinette sans cervelle ! JE SUIS IMMORTELLE !**

 **\- Ta gueule Hidan, déclara Kakuzu recomptant ses pièces dans le fond de la salle.**

 **\- Et si Deidara tu portes des robes à fleur j'en ai trouvé une dans tes affaires, déclara le marionnettiste assit à côté du trésorier.**

Tobi ria silencieusement sous son masque, c'est lui qui avait placé la robe à fleur dans les affaires du nukenin d'Iwa. Depuis les autres se moquaient souvent de lui.

 **\- Je t'ai rien demandé couturière de mes deux ! Et toi l'explosif en fusion vient te battre avec-moi si tu oses !**

Deidara se leva d'un bond attrapant son sac d'argile.

 **\- Amène toi Tobi ! Je vais te prouver que ta chanson est vraie en écrabouillant ce croyant sans cervelle qui ose critiquer mon art !**

Tobi se leva joyeusement, il avait finalement réussit à trouver son occupation pour l'après-midi.

 **\- Attendez Deidara-sempaï Tobi va chercher ses pompoms de pom pom girl pour vous supporter. Tobi revient !**

Tobi partit en courant dans sa chambre, sortit les fameux pom pom rose du placard attrapa des pancartes avec noté dessus « Deidara on t'aime 3 » caché au fond du meuble, on sait jamais quand on aurait besoin de ce genre de choses. Et partit vers le terrain d'entrainement du repaire de l'Akatsuki.

Quand il arriva sur place Tobi remarqua que Sasori-sempaï, Kakuzu-sempaï et Konan-chan étaient aussi présent pour assister au combat. Finalement son idée de déclencher un combat entre les deux caractères les plus explosifs du repaire avait l'air de faire plaisir aux autres membres aussi. En même temps ils se faisaient vraiment tous chier parfois. Et Tobi avait besoin de se distraire un peu. Tobi partit donc vers Sasori, Kakuzu et Konan et leur donna les pancartes sortit du placard.

 **\- Tout le monde doit encourager Deidara-sempaï. Tobi criera des chansons et vous vous agiterez les pancartes.**

 **\- Tu rêves, déclara Kakuzu froidement.**

 **\- S'il vous plait Kakuzu-sempaï, si vous agitez la pancarte Tobi promet de vous ramener un corps à 45 000 000 de ryo rien que pour vous.**

Kakuzu sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, se demanda si cet homme au masque de citrouille, encourageant un travesti aussi blond que le démon renard à neuf queue, serait capable de tuer ne serait-ce qu'une mouche. Kakuzu agita alors sa pancarte. Pour 45 000 000 de ryo possible, le ridicule était peu de choses, et puis si ce débile faisait partit de la plus grande organisation criminelle du continent il devait bien y avoir une raison.

 **\- Kakuzu-sempaï est le meilleur. Sasori-sempaï agitez votre pancarte aussi, Deidara-sempaï à besoin de vous.**

 **\- Tobi, pour tout l'or du monde je n'encouragerais pas Deidara.**

 **\- Mais Deidara-sempaï a besoin de vous, vous êtes son Danna, s'il n'a pas votre soutient il risque de perdre et s'il perd Tobi ne pourra pas aller chercher l'homme que Kakuzu-sempaï veut !**

 **\- Sasori agite cette pancarte, déclara froidement Kakuzu.**

Kakuzu-sempaï déclarait toujours les choses froidement.

 **\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Kakuzu, déclara tout aussi froidement Sasori.**

Attention le combat du ton le plus polaire venait de débuter, dommage qu'Itachi-sempaï n'était pas là il aurait surement gagné, niveau ambiance pôle nord c'était le meilleur.

 **\- Tu agites cette pancarte où je ne finances plus le matériel pour tes marionnettes.**

Sasori agita donc sa pancarte avec un visage si désespéré que la mort semblait prête à s'abattre sur lui. Tobi tourna alors son masque vers Konan la dernière personne de la salle.

 **\- Oui Tobi je vais encourager Deidara, juste pour que tu ne trouves pas un moyen de me priver de mes shampoings préférés.**

Tobi sourit diaboliquement sous son masque. Et voilà que le combat commence. Hidan et Deidara se trouvait face à face, personne ne faisant un geste. Tobi se mit alors à crier des encouragements pour son Sempaï.

 **\- ALLER DEIDARA SEMPAI VOUS ETES LE MEILLEUR !**

 **\- Je sais Tobi, pas besoin de toi pour m'en rendre compte, hun.**

 **\- Je vais te casser en deux travestis ! Jashin-sama se fera un plaisir de ta souffrance ! NIAHAHAHA.**

 **\- Hidan, tu évites de le tuer on a besoin de lui, déclara Pain sortant de nulle part et le fixant durement de ses rinnegans.**

Hidan sembla hésiter, puis décida que le type blond ne valait quand même pas la peine de se mettre le chef à dos. Mais bon il pouvait tout de même le torturer sans le tuer.

Le combat s'engagea alors enfin, Tobi en avait marre d'attendre. Hidan balançait frénétiquement sa faux à trois lames dans l'espoir de recueillir une goutte de sang de son ennemi du jour. Deidara lui explosait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, désolé Sasori-Danna mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez dans ce coin de la pièce aussi. Tobi éclata d'un rire puissant dont personne ne fit attention. Pendant que la marionnette essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver ses esprits Hidan avait tracé son cercle au sol. Ha les choses sérieuses commençait enfin. Il se plaça alors à l'intérieur en riant diaboliquement.

 **\- Tu es finit artiste en papier mâché ! Cracha Hidan.**

 **\- Hé mais c'est très bien le papier !**

 **\- Ta gueule Konan, hun !**

 **\- Tu as osé lui dire de se taire, intervient une nouvelle fois le chef supposé de l'Akatsuki entrant dans la pièce comme par magie.**

Deidara déglutit devant cette nouvelle apparition soudaine, il les surveillait donc à chaque fois.

 **\- Non pas du tout chef !**

Pain disparut à nouveau de la pièce en un brouillard blanc. Hidan en avait profité pour déclamer son monologue à son Dieu, et Tobi commençait une nouvelle fois à s'ennuyer, il était pressé que le combat se termine, il commençait à devenir un peu long, Tobi pensait que ça allait être plus drôle. Mais Deidara-sempaï eut alors une réaction incompréhensible, il fonça sur le dos de son oiseau en argile sur Hidan le faisant exploser et jeter au loin dans un coin de la pièce. Deidara au milieu du cercle de sang eut un rire aussi sadique que le masochiste volant.

 **\- HAHAHA c'est moi maintenant l'immortel ! Prépare-toi à souffrir foutu croyant ! S'écria Deidara.**

Il ramassa alors le pique noir qu'Hidan avait laissé tomber dans son vol plané. Il lécha le sang d'Hidan se trouvant sur sa main et s'enfonça violemment le pique dans la cuisse. La douleur fut fulgurante et il s'écrasa au sol. Bordel ça faisait mal ces conneries, comment l'idiot aux cheveux blancs faisait pour supporter, voir aimer ça. Il tourna alors son regard vers l'idiot en question pour constater sa douleur similaire mais, surprise, le Jashinistes était encore évanouit à cause de l'explosion mais ne semblait absolument pas avoir de blessure à la jambe. Merde alors ça marchait pas pour tout le monde. Deidara s'évanouit sur cette pensée.

Kakuzu se leva et sortit de la pièce en soupirant de désespoir, bordel qui allait devoir encore payé pour les dégâts que ces deux idiots venaient de faire, tant pis Kakuzu supprimerait la lumière à partir de 18h. Konan partit rejoindre Pain qui l'avait si bien défendu aujourd'hui et Tobi jeta un dernier regard sur son chef-d'œuvre. Sasori-sempaï à moitié brûler rampait vers Deidara-sempaï le regard promettant mille souffrances. Ce dernier à moitié évanouit par la douleur à sa jambe se roulait dans le cercle Jashinistes. Et le Jashinistes en question était évanouit la tête dans le mur de la salle, un sourire idiot plaqué sur les lèvres. Tobi frappa dans ses mains, content. Bon maintenant il fallait trouver une autre occupation. Où était parti Konan-chan ?

Pendant ce temps Itachi réconfortait Kisame en lui expliquant que Tobi n'avait pas voulu le blesser et que non l'explosion qu'ils avaient entendu au loin n'était pas le massacre de centaines de ses amis poissons mais juste Deidara qui avait encore du s'amuser à faire son art.

Quand Zetsu rentra de mission il fut étonné de constater que de nouveaux travaux avaient lieu dans la salle d'entrainement et que Deidara et Hidan étaient ceux devant les réaliser. Il soupira, qu'avait-il bien pu se passer encore ?

Voilà voilà, j'espère que tout ceci vous a plut ^^ dîtes nous ce que vous en pensez. Chocolat et mandarine on vous aime putain.


	2. Quand les jambes de Sasori disparaissent

Voilà donc notre première fanfiction : Lestyna et Hakyrah sont fières de vous présenter le bordel qu'il y a dans leurs têtes!

Nous sommes heureuses de vous retrouvée pour la suite de cette fiction sans queue ni tête. Bien sur un point de vue sur ce que vous lisez est toujours très agréables.

Le disclaimer vous vous en doutez rien ne nous appartient, nous ne gagnons pas d'argent tout ceci est fait par simple plaisir.

Nous nous excusons d'avance des fautes d'orthographes.

Bonne lecture

 **2\. Quand les jambes de Sasori disparaissent**

Sasori se réveilla lentement, émergeant avec difficulté. Il était encore très fatigué. La veille Deidara et Hidan avaient commencés un combat épique où lui, Sasori le seul et véritable immortel de cette organisation, s'était retrouvé au milieu des tirs croisés. Entendez par là qu'il s'était pris une bombe C3 de ce cher Deidara, ce qui l'avait envoyé au tapis pour quelques minutes. Il lui avait bien sûr fait payer son affront, il n'était pas une cible, mais quand même les explosions de cet idiot étaient assez rudes pour son corps en bois.

Sasori, à l'aide de fil de chakra, lui avait fait faire la pouf pendant une heure dans le salon de l'Akatsuki hier au soir, pour se venger de son explosion. Sasori avait pris le temps de l'obliger à se changer avec la fameuse robe à fleurs qu'il avait conservé pour éviter que Deidara ne la brûle. Bien sur tout le monde avait trouvé ça amusant, bon sauf Itachi qui s'en fichait comme de son premier meurtre, Kakuzu qui avait perdu une pièce et qui retournait tout le repaire pour la retrouver et menaçait quiconque s'approchant de moins de moins de 3 mètres de lui, Pain qui n'était pas présent et le Deidara en question. Mais sinon tous les autres avaient trouvé ça tordant, Kisame avait même pensé à faire quelques photos souvenirs. Sasori allait d'ailleurs devoir aller les faire développer pour les accrocher partout dans le repaire.

Bien sûr Deidara avait juré sur l'art éphémère, qui est le seul véritable, qu'il se vengerait mais Sasori n'avait pas peur. Que pouvait faire cet idiot à part le brûler pour se venger ? Et Pain n'autorisait pas le meurtre dans son organisation, il avait été très clair sur ce sujet. Alors le nukenin de Suna ne se sentait pas particulièrement menacé par les vociférations du blond. Pourtant il aurait peut-être dû le prendre au sérieux.

Sasori décida qu'il était temps de se lever, il voulut alors se redresser mais quelque chose clocha dans son mouvement. Il était incapable de se mettre assit. Il essaya à plusieurs reprises mais en fut au même résultat. Il voulut alors allumer la lumière pour mieux comprendre la situation et enclencha l'interrupteur à côté de sa tête de lit. Rien ne se produisit. Foutu Kakuzu et ses restrictions d'électricités pour économiser de l'argent, il allait avoir leur peau à force de les priver de tout.

Sasori commença donc à palper son corps de bois pour comprendre d'où venait le problème, peut être qu'un des fils de chakra pour contrôler son pantin était rompu ce qui expliquait que ses jambes ne répondent pas correctement. Mais arriver au niveau des jambes il comprit.

Bordel de merde ! Mais où était passé ses foutues jambes ? Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu lui enlever ses jambes sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. C'était impossible il devait être en plein rêve, ou plutôt en plein cauchemar. Impossible ce mot lui rappelait une conversation récente qu'il avait eue avec Kisame.

« Tu devrais savoir Sasori que rien est impossible, par exemple tu prétends toujours que ton corps de pantin est supérieur à un vrai corps mais il n'est pas impossible qu'il ait un défaut, par exemple tu ne ressens pas tes membres. Alors comment feras-tu pour t'apercevoir qu'il t'en manque un. »

Bordel, Kisame, ce putain de poisson pas frais (Il est frais mon poisson !) lui avait volé ses jambes pour lui prouver qu'il avait raison. Il ne pensait pas que ce type à la peau bleu était du genre à vouloir prouver qu'il avait raison. Mais il lui ferait payer. Il commençait déjà à réfléchir à des vengeances toutes plus sadiques les unes que les autres quand il réalisa qu'aucune ne serait possible avant d'avoir pu récupérer ses membres inférieures.

Il soupira, il se faisait trop vieux pour ce genre de chose, bon d'accord il n'avait que trente ans mais quand même lui voler ses jambes c'était tout de même le comble du sadisme. Comment allait-il faire pour se déplacer, ses ailes ne lui servait pas à voler nom de dieu ! Il retira donc sa couverture et se laissa lourdement tomber au sol. Un craque retentit, merde un de ses doigts venaient de casser, tant pis il le réparerait plus tard.

Il commença alors à ramper vers son dressing, où il avait toujours des pièces de rechange. Heureusement qu'il était de nature prévoyante et qu'il se méfiait des situations dans lesquelles il pouvait tomber sinon il aurait été vraiment dans la merde. A la seule force de ses bras il commença donc à se trainer jusqu'à la porte de ce dressing qui lui paraissait soudain bien plus éloigné qu'habituellement. Ce qu'il aurait l'air ridicule si quelqu'un arrivait dans sa chambre à ce moment-là.

Finalement il arriva devant, grâce à ses bras dépourvus de réelle articulation, il put, en tournant son épaules droite dans un angle absolument pas naturel, ouvrir la porte qui lui permettrait de régler tous ses ennuis. Le dressing s'alluma alors, tient la restriction de Kakuzu venait de prendre fin, ou alors Pain en avait eu assez de ne pas pouvoir mater Konan et avait décidé de remettre en fonctionnement l'électricité. Mais une vision d'horreur se présenta à lui et il oublia toutes ces histoires de coupure de courant.

Où était donc passées ses jambes de rechanges. Sasori en resta la bouche grande ouverte. Une mouche en profita alors pour aller rendre visite à son palais et continua sa course dans sa gorge. Sasori toussa, cracha et fut à deux doigts de mourir étouffé par une mouche quand il réussit à se débarrasser du stupide insecte volant. Insecte qui finit ses jours enfermé quelques heures plus tard dans un des bocaux de Tobi qui ce jour-là s'ennuyait une nouvelle fois et avait décidé de faire la collection d'insecte. Deidara-sempaï détestait les insectes et c'était drôle de le voir courir partout en essayant de leur échapper.

Sasori rampa à l'intérieur du dressing, fouilla ce qu'il put mais dû se rendre à l'évidence. Ses jambes, qu'il avait prévu pour ce genre de situation, avaient disparu. Ou alors la personne qui lui avait pris ses jambes connaissaient aussi l'existence des jambes de rechanges et les avait prises avec lui aussi. Et dans ce cas ça mettait Kisame hors course, ce dernier ne connaissait pas l'existence de ces jambes présentes dans son dressing. Enfaite peu de personne les connaissait, ces personnes étaient au nombre de 3. Ces deux anciens coéquipiers : Deidara et Orochimaru et enfin Kakuzu, qui le savait car il aimait savoir où allait tout ce qu'il prenait la peine de financer.

Il tenait le criminel : Kakuzu. Il en était presque certain. Ce radin à deux bals n'avait pas dû apprécier la réflexion qu'il avait faite hier et avait décidé de se venger, s'inspirant de ce que Kisame avait dit. En effet tous les akatsukiens étaient présent quand l'homme poisson avait révélé un de ces points faibles. Oser lui voler ses jambes tout ça parce qu'il avait insinué que Kakuzu n'était pas un vrai immortel. Ce qu'il pouvait être rancunier ce type.

Sasori décida de ramper hors du dressing. Bon faire le point. Il allait être obligé de retrouver Kakuzu dans le repaire, en évitant les autres membres, pour récupérer ses jambes. Rien de joyeux en prévision. Surtout qu'un corps de bois rampant contre la pierre il y avait plus discret comme moyen de déplacement.

Il soupira, il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps dans sa chambre sinon Deidara allait ramener sa tête de fouine pour voir pourquoi il trainait aussi tard ce matin. Il sortit alors de sa chambre et se traina dans les couloirs du repaire. Où se rendrait-il à cette heure de la matinée s'il était un foutu radin ?

Sasori sourit, Kakuzu devait être dans la cuisine, pour surveiller que personne ne mangeait plus que sa part ? Et donc que personne ne lui vole son argent. Le marionnettiste reprit donc son rampage dans les couloirs. Il arriva alors devant la porte de la cuisine. Il touchait de son doigt cassé la résolution de ce mystère. Il tendit une nouvelle fois le bras dans une position impossible pour tout être normal et ouvrit la porte de la pièce.

Kakuzu était bien présent dans la salle, mais il y avait aussi Kisame, Konan et Tobi qui prenaient leur repas du matin. Sasori soupira, il aurait pas pu être seul celui-là. Kisame éclata d'un grand rire gras en le voyant au sol.

\- HAHAHA Sasori ! Tu as pris au sérieux cette histoire de jambes et tu as décidé de les enlever pour me prouver que tu en avais pas besoin !

Les autres personnes tournèrent leurs têtes vers l'immortelle au sol mais ne se permirent pas de réflexion, enfin ils s'en seraient peut-être permit si Sasori n'avait pas immédiatement prit la parole.

 **\- Ta gueule Kisame ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Maintenant Kakuzu rends moi mes jambes !**

Kakuzu lui lança un regard froid à vous glacer les membres. Tant pis lui ses membres étaient déjà glacés il ne pouvait pas l'être plus.

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Sasori, mais si tu as perdu tes jambes ne comptent pas sur moi pour les financer une nouvelle fois.**

Sasori se crispa, comment cette bobine de file géante osait lui mentir. Devait-il s'excuser pour ce qu'il avait dit hier soir pour caresser l'espoir de revoir ses belles jambes de bois. Mon dieu il ne s'était jamais abaisser à ce niveau. Il prit une inspiration, peut-être devrait-il prier le stupide dieu d'Hidan pour essayer de se sortir de cette situation. Que disait l'argenté déjà ? Des trucs de douleurs avec des Jashin-sama tous les deux mots ! Bon c'est parti. Jashin-sama étrangler tous ces putains d'idiots Jashin-sama et rendez-moi mes jambes !

Non, de un ça ne marchait pas, de deux il se sentait encore plus ridicule qu'avant, chose qui lui semblait impossible quelques minutes auparavant. Heureusement que personne dans cette foutue organisation ne savait lire les pensées sinon il aurait dû se suicider. Bon il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution.

 **\- Kakuzu, je ne le dirais qu'une fois alors écoutes bien. Commença le marionnettiste en se disant qu'il avait touché le fond et qu'il continuait de creuser. Je suis désolé d'avoir dit hier que tu n'étais pas un vrai immortel. Tu es immortel même si c'est d'une manière différente de la mienne. Alors maintenant que je me suis excusé veux-tu bien me rendre mes jambes.**

La salle fut silencieuse. Akasuna no Sasori ne s'excusait jamais. Akasuna no Sasori ne reconnaissait jamais avoir eu tort. Akasuna no Sasori ne parlait jamais aussi longtemps. Et Akasuna no Sasori s'escrimait toujours à répéter qu'il était le seul immortel de l'Akatsuki.

Kakuzu ricana doucement et observa Sasori.

 **\- Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de te voler tes jambes pour obtenir un peu de respect de ta part je l'aurais fait bien avant. Mais c'est à mon tour d'être désolé Sasori mais je n'ai pas volé tes jambes. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire.**

Sasori réfléchit, lui mentait-il ? Non il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait il n'avait pas besoin de mentir mais alors que faire ?

Sasori réalisa. Si ce n'était pas Kakuzu… Il aperçut alors du coin de l'œil Tobi qui frappait une mouche avec une de ses jambes en criant « Méchante mouche ! Méchante ! Revient ici, Tobi ne veut pas te faire de mal ! Tobi is a good boy !». Il fit alors des liens rapidement. Ca ne pouvait pas être Orochimaru alors il ne restait que…

 **\- DEIDARA !**

Deidara entendit le cri de Sasori au loin et sourit en refermant la porte. Le marionnettiste ne retrouverait jamais ses jambes ici, il allait devoir ramper, supplier et s'excuser pour qu'il lui redonne ne serait-ce que le genou. Deidara éclata de rire, il ne fallait pas le chercher.

Puis s'enfuit en courant en voyant une abeille foncer vers lui.

A bientôt pour une possible suite! Nous avons déjà quelques idées en têtes mais si vous aussi vous vous êtes déjà imaginé une scène complètement loufoques avec nos akatsukiens faites nous en part on verra si on peut faire quelque chose avec!

Cactus et raclette on vous aime putain!


	3. Quand Kisame perd Samehada

Voilà donc notre première fanfiction : Lestyna et Hakyrah sont fières de vous présenter le bordel qu'il y a dans leurs têtes pour une suite tout aussi mouvementée.

Nous sommes heureuses de vous retrouvée pour la suite de cette fiction sans queue ni tête. Bien sur un point de vue sur ce que vous lisez est toujours très agréables à entendre.

Le disclaimer : vous vous en doutez rien ne nous appartient, nous ne gagnons pas d'argent tout ceci est fait par simple plaisir.

Nous nous excusons d'avance des fautes d'orthographes.

Bonne lecture

 **3\. Quand Kisame perd Samehada**

Kisame Hoshigaki, l'un des sept sabreurs du pays de la brume, retournait à sa chambre les larmes encore présentes dans ses yeux jaunes. Non il ne pleurait pas parce qu'Itachi s'était une nouvelle fois moqué de Flipper sa peluche requin … oui requin ! Et non un dauphin comme sous entendait continuellement l'Uchiha. Il ne pleurait pas non plus parce que Tobi lui avait demandé, encore une fois, de cuire du poisson. Non c'était sans doute l'un des premiers moments de sa vie où il avait autant rit. Il en pleurait même de rire. Mon dieu, la tête de Sasori quand il s'était rendu compte que Kakuzu n'était pas celui qui avait volé ses jambes. Bon l'homme-requin ne donnait pas cher des chances de survie du petit ninja déserteur d'Iwa, mais quelle idée de génie il avait eu. En plus c'était un peu grâce à lui que Deidara était parvenu à se venger d'une manière si amusante.

Il rentrait dans sa chambre en repensant au grabuge qu'avait fait l'ancien Shinobis de Suna en essayant de retrouver Deidara, et par extension ses jambes. Finalement après 125 menaces de mort en tout genre, 20 tentatives de meurtre (déjoué facilement parce que, se faire agresser par un homme rampant c'est pas le pire adversaire que le déserteur du pays d'Iwa ait eu à affronter) et finalement 3 excuses et 2 supplications, le ninja blond avait fini par rendre ses jambes à son ancien coéquipier. Bien sur le dit ancien coéquipier avait immédiatement voulu se jeter sur le maitre des bombes mais celui-ci l'avait menacé de distribuer dans tout Suna, et le reste du continent par la même occasion, les photos de Sasori rampant au sol sans jambes et suppliant.

Sasori avait alors rendu les armes et déclaré que c'était de bonne guerre avec un sourire froid, mais bon Kisame avait du mal à le croire. Ce type était surement l'une des personne les plus rancunière qu'il existait sur Terre, peu de chances qu'il ne se venge pas. Le nukenin espérait juste que ça serait une vengeance aussi amusante pour lui que la vengeance de Deidara. Enfin quoique s'ils recommençaient il y avait des chances qu'il se pisse dessus tellement il rirait. Il fallait absolument qu'il raconte ça à Hidan, le masochiste serait terrassé quand il apprendrait ce qu'il venait de loupé, c'était peut être un bon moyen de voir s'il était immortel aux crises cardiaques aussi !

Kisame s'approcha de sa commode, là où il déposait toujours Samehada avant d'aller déjeuner. En effet il ne pouvait l'emmener avec lui dans la cuisine car Konan se plaignait toujours de son odeur, Tobi voulait tout le temps jouer avec et couper ses aliments avec ce couteau rigolo, Hidan essayait d'enlever les bandes l'entourant car le mystère entourant cette épée était trop grand, Deidara cherchait à frapper Kakuzu avec ou toutes autres personnes présentes et Pain le regardait d'un air mauvais semblant dire « _C'est de la faute de ta sale d'épée tout ce bordel_. »

Kisame fronça les sourcils. Où était passé Samehada ? Il l'a mettait toujours ici quand il ne la gardait pas avec lui ! Kisame sentit la panique l'envahir ! Samehada l'avait quitté ! Elle ne voulait plus de lui ! Elle était partie l'abandonnant seul à son destin. Pu d'épée pour se battre, plus de courage, c'était la fin ! Il ne serait plus jamais heureux ! Kisame s'écroula au sol et commença à pleurer comme un gros bébé bleu.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard Itachi entra dans la pièce. Il avait besoin que Kisame vienne l'aider à faire la différence entre le pot de confiture et le pot de moutarde. Il était allergique à la moutarde et ne pouvait donc pas prendre le risque de la gouter. De plus sa vue ayant légèrement baissé, bon ok il ne voyait presque plus, il n'était pas capable de faire la différence entre les deux pots. Mais il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte. Bon soit il devenait, en plus d'être à moitié aveugle, fou, soit un énorme truc bleu pleurait à chaude larmes au milieu de la pièce. Quand est ce que Tobi allait donc arrêter de torturer Kisame en mangeant du poisson devant lui ? Il devenait un peu trop cruel là.

 **\- Kisame, que ce passe-t-il encore ? Finit par demander le ninja aux cheveux bruns.**

Bon concrètement il s'en fichait un peu des états d'âmes de l'homme-requin mais comme il avait besoin de lui il fallait le remettre en état avant de fonctionnement avant. Bon c'est parti pour endosser le rôle de consolatrice Itachi. Bon dieu, Sasuke ferait une crise cardiaque s'il te voyait faire.

Kisame releva un visage humide vers son coéquipier, si ce dernier voyait correctement il se serait reculer de dégout mais au contraire il s'approcha et resta à côté de lui en silence, attendant que l'autre réponde à son questionnement.

 **\- Ita…Ita…Itac…bégayait en pleurant Kisame.**

 **\- Oui oui je m'appelle Itachi mais encore.**

 **\- Sha…Sha…Sha…**

 **\- Mais on a pas de chat ! S'exclama le brun énervé par les bégaiements de l'homme-requin.**

Bordel ce qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir choisi de manger du beurre ce matin, ça l'aurait bien arrangé. Il n'aurait pas été obligé de venir chercher Kisame et il ne se retrouverait pas coincer à devoir l'entendre tenter de dire deux mots en quinze minute. Les poissons étaient-ils donc si stupides quand ils étaient tristes ? Et mais Itachi venait peut être de résoudre le mystère de la débilité des poissons.

 **\- Same…hada, réussit enfin à dire le bleuté.**

 **\- Et bien quoi Samehada ! S'exclama Itachi étendu sur le lit de Kisame, il avait fini par s'allonger après que l'autre est répété 2536 fois le terme Chat sans raison.**

 **\- Disparut !**

Et Kisame éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglot. Itachi se redressa surprit. Samehada avait disparu ? Mais c'était une situation sans précédent ça. Itachi soupira, Kisame se déplaçait partout avec son épée, ils étaient presqu'en couple ensemble ses deux-là. Il l'emmenait même sous la douche c'est pour dire à quel point il tient à elle. Alors si elle avait disparu il devait être complètement paniqué, ce qui expliquait son état actuel.

 **\- Tu l'as cherché ?**

 **\- Non, je sais…elle…partit…veut pu….moi ! Réussit à comprendre Itachi entre les sanglots.**

 **\- Tu es sur qu'elle est parti Kisame ? Tu penses pas que quelqu'un l'aurait prise plutôt ?**

En même temps Itachi se demandait comment Samehada aurait pu partir. Ok c'était une épée qui avait un nom, vraiment moche d'ailleurs, aucun esthétisme mais bon passons, mais ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait un nom qu'elle pouvait marcher non ? A moins qu'elle possédait des petites pattes dont Itachi n'aurait jamais prêté attention.

Kisame releva un visage plein d'espoir vers son coéquipier. Et si Itachi avait raison, et si Samehada ne voulait pas le quitter mais que quelqu'un, par jalousie de sa relation fusionnelle avec l'épée, l'avait kidnappé pour se venger. Ou même pire et si quelqu'un l'avait enlevé pour lui demander une rançon. Il allait trouver le coupable et venger Samehada !

 **\- Bien Itachi ! Allons trouver le kidnappeur de mon épée !**

Kisame, dont l'humeur était passé de « je vais me suicider » à « vengeance ! », attrapa le bras de l'ainé des Uchiha et partit de la chambre en le traînant derrière lui. Ce dernier se prit d'ailleurs le coin du mur tellement l'homme-requin courait vite oubliant que son partenaire voyait moins clair que lui.

Ils arrivèrent à un croisement et Kisame, traînant un Itachi évanouit derrière lui choisit d'aller voir le premier suspect sur sa liste. Il ouvrit alors brusquement la porte de la chambre du trésorier de l'Akatsuki : Kakuzu.

 **\- KAKUZU RENDS-MOI SHAMEHADA SUR LE CHAMP ! Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas d'argent pour te payer une rançon.**

L'homme au masque étrange releva lentement la tête de ses comptes. Mais qu'avaient-ils tous à penser qu'il volait les affaires des gens. Sasori et ses jambes et maintenant Kisame et son épée, bientôt Tobi viendrait lui demander son masque. Bon d'accord il aimait avoir de l'argent et détestait les dépense inutiles mais de là à supposer qu'à chaque fois que quelque chose disparaissait c'était sa faute il y avait tout de même un sacré fossé non ?

 **\- Kisame…je n'ai pas ton épée… tu devrais demander à Konan, elle cherchait quelque chose de tranchant pour aller couper un arbre dans la forêt. Pff elle espérait que j'achète du bois pour la cheminée, n'importe quoi.**

Kisame dévisagea un instant le ninja face à lui, puis décidant qu'il ne mentait pas il reprit sa course infernale dans le couloir en traînant toujours Itachi, qui ressemblait plus à un vieux torchon noir et rouge à force de se faire balancer dans tous les sens. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la sortie du repaire et partirent dans la forêt à la recherche de Konan. Enfin Kisame hurlait à s'en briser la voix et Itachi décédait lentement en se faisant trainer sur l'herbe. Konan finit par l'entendre et lui cria sa position. Kisame arriva comme un mammouth transpirant devant elle.

 **\- KONAN C'EST TOI QUI A VOLE SAMEHADA POUR COUPER UN ARBRE !**

 **\- Mais enfin Kisame, tu vois bien que c'est la faux d'Hidan que j'ai dans la main, ton épée est bien trop grossière pour couper des arbres. Par contre si tu cherches ton épée, je crois que Tobi recherchait un nouveau camarade de jeu pour aller à la plage, peut-être a-t-il pensé que Samehada serait le compagnon idéal après que Deidara ait refusé.**

Itachi poussa un râle de souffrance, toute cette histoire allait être sans fin il le sentait. Sans répondre à la seule femme de l'Akatsuki Kisame reprit sa folle course en trainant Itachi comme une bannière de l'Akatsuki. Kisame arriva dans la salle de « jeu » de Tobi. C'était un endroit où il entassait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour embêter les membres de l'organisation ou tout ce qu'il trouvait joli.

 **\- TOBI RENDS MOI SAMEHADA ELLE N'AIME PAS ALLER A LA PLAGE Y'A TROP DE SABLE QUI RESTENT DANS SES ECAILLES !**

Tobi tourna son masque étonné vers lui et faillit se trahir en lui répondant qu'il ne toucherait jamais à cette espèce d'épée qui sentait le poisson avarié.

 **\- Mais enfin Kisame-sempaï Tobi n'a pas volé Samehada, Tobi est entrain de fabriqué un tableau souvenir de la perte des jambes de Sasori-sempaï. Kisame-sempaï a perdu son ami c'est triste. Peut-être que Kisame sempaï devrait demander à Sasori-sempaï Tobi a entendu ce matin qu'il cherchait une nouvelle arme pour se venger de Deidara-sempaï.**

Itachi gémit, il allait vraiment mourir dans cette histoire, Sasuke n'aurait pas besoin de faire le travail. Itachi essaya de faire remarquer à son coéquipier qu'il ne supporterait pas une course de plus dans les couloirs du quartier général mais Kisame ne lui en laissa pas le temps et repartit vers l'atelier de Sasori.

 **\- SASORI REND MOI SAMEHADA ! TU NE DOIS PAS T'EN SERVIR SANS MA PERMITION !**

Il entra brusquement dans la pièce et la referma immédiatement. Euh ok image mentale à bannir. Il ne pensait pas que Sasori travaillait nu en écoutant de la musique country. Mais alors si Sasori n'avait pas Samehada qui pouvait l'avoir prise ? Son enquête n'avançait plus et Itachi, cet ingrat s'était assis contre le mur où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Kisame avait décidé de le réveiller de sa sieste pour qu'il l'aide quand un cri retentit alors plus loin dans la structure.

 **\- BORDEL DE MERDE ! PAR JASHIN JE VAIS TE REDUIRE EN BOUILLE SALE EPEE DE MALHEUR !**

En entendant le mot épée Kisame se remit en mode chien renifleur, il attrapa Itachi-chiffon-bannière-mort-cérébral et partit vers l'endroit d'où venait le cri. Il entra alors dans la chambre d'Hidan et un spectacle étonnant se révéla à ses yeux. Hidan avait le crâne à moitié rasé et essayait de frapper Samehada à l'aide de son pique noir.

 **\- QUI M'A MIT CETTE PUTAIN D'EPEE A LA PLACE DE MA FAUX ! CA NE DEVAIT PAS SE PASSER COMME CA !**

 **\- SAMEHADA !** Hurla Kisame en se jetant sur elle et en l'embrassant abandonnant Itachi sur le pat de la porte.

 **\- KISAME S'EST DE LA FAUTE DE TON EPEE SI JE ME RETROUVE ENCORE PLUS MOCHE QUE LE FAUVE MINCHIN CHOSE DE KONOHA !**

 **\- Samehada mon bébé, papa est là, papa te lâchera plus jamais, papa t'aime.**

Dans le couloir un ricanement retentit. Quelle bonne idée il avait eu d'échanger la faux d'Hidan avec Samehada et de donner la faux en question à Konan. Tobi les mains derrière le dos retourna tranquillement à sa peinture. Il se prit alors les pieds dans le corps d'Itachi et se fracassa la tête contre un mur. Ok, peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça.

A bientôt pour une possible suite! Nous avons déjà quelques idées en têtes mais si vous aussi vous vous êtes déjà imaginé une scène complètement loufoques avec nos akatsukiens faites nous en part on verra si on peut faire quelque chose avec!

Igloo, bambou et troubadour on vous aime putain


	4. Quand l'Akatsuki contredit Pain

Bon bah je dois vous dire que ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas posté, je crois que ça fait 5 mois. Alors bah c'est pour vous dire que nous sommes désolés, mais il s'est passé plein de choses entre temps, et Hakyrah avait la "Flemme" de poster. On espère que ça ne se reproduira pas.

Voici donc notre première fanfiction : Lestyna et Hakyrah sont fières de vous présenter le bordel qu'il y a dans leurs têtes.

Nous sommes heureuse de vous retrouver pour cette fanfinction sans queue-ni-tête, bien sûr un point de vue de ce que vous lisez peut être toujours agréable.

Le disclaimer, vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient (malheureusement), nous ne gagnons pas d'argent, tout ceci est fait par plaisir.

Nous nous excusons d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Bonne lecture!

PS: Voici un petit Bonus pour s'excuser d'avoir mit autant de temps à poster le chapitre. Alors la première histoire à été crée à partir d'un petit délire étrange de nous deux. Nous étions en train de jouer à Naruto Shippuden Clash Of Ninja Révolution 3, Lestyna avait prit Hidan tandis que Hakyrah avait prit Deidara. Depuis quelques temps, Hakyrah aimait beaucoup prendre Deidara, car avec ce personnage, une infinité de combos était possible. Bien sûr lorsqu'elle en faisait un, elle ne le faisait pas exprès. Alors nous nous combattions et Lestyna a voulut tracer un cercle de Jashiniste sur le sol (afin d'exécuter une attaque je précise, pas aussi bêttement que sa sœur Hakyrah). Mais lorsqu'elle eut fini de le tracer, Deidara, chevauchant son oiseau géant et explosif, fonça sur Hidan qui se fut projeter contre le mur invisible du terrain. C'est ainsi que Deidara est resté dans le cercle, et comme Hakyrah était morte de rire, elle a crut bon de faire comme si elle était immortelle jusqu'à ce que Lestyna réussisse à la tuée. Enfin bref le reste a été de la pure invention. J'espère que ce petit Bonus aura plu! ^^

 **l'Akatsuki contredit Pain**

Pain finissait de poser son verni à ongle dans sa chambre, des heures qu'il essayait de réaliser les bijuus et il approchait du but, quand une nouvelle explosion retentit, le faisant rater son dernier ongle. Il poussa un profond soupire, il allait devoir reprendre la création du démon renards. Qu'avait encore inventé ces idiots de criminels de rang S. Chaque jour quelque chose de nouveau se passait. Hier par exemple, après une histoire incompréhensible d'épée, de faux, de danse, de peinture et de coupe de cheveux, Itachi s'était retrouvé avec Tobi à l'infirmerie tous les deux bien amochés.

Pain se leva, il ferait mieux d'intervenir maintenant avant que tous les membres de l'organisation ne s'entretuent. S'ils finissaient tous par mourir son plan « œil de lune » ne pourrait jamais se réaliser. Pain partit vers l'origine de l'explosion et découvrit Kakuzu tenant fermement Hidan par le col en le plaquant contre le mur à une dizaine de centimètres du sol, heureusement que le Jashinistes était immortel sinon il serait mort depuis longtemps. Plus loin derrière Deidara était allongé au sol et Sasori regardait la scène en riant assit sur lui. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils tous encore battus ?

\- Kakuzu lâche le immédiatement.

\- Chef, il peut pas mourir ! C'est pas grave si je le maltraite, tenta de se justifier le nukenin de Taki.

\- Kakuzu tu le lâche point !

Le ninja du pays de la cascade relâcha son coéquipier le faisant s'écrouler violemment au sol. Ce dernier se releva le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Comment tu t'écrases trop devant l'espèce de chef saleté de tarlouze ! HAHA j'aurais jamais pensé ça de toi Kakuzu !

\- Tu viens de dire quoi Hidan, je ne supporte plus ton insolence.

\- Roh ça va ! Tu te prends pour un dieu mais il n'y un qu'un dieu chef de pacotille ! JASHIN-SAMA !

Pain se crispa et perdit le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur lui. Une aura menaçante émana de son corps.

\- Je suis Dieu ! S'exclama-t-il gravement.

\- Bien si tu es Dieu prouve le ! S'écria Hidan moqueusement.

\- Dis-moi comment ?

Hidan réfléchit quelques secondes avant de trouver

\- Pour ça tu devras relever chaque défi qu'un membre de l'Akatsuki te donnera. Si tu réussis je promets que je te devrais le respect, chef en carton de mes deux.

Pain hocha la tête, bien les défis ne lui faisaient pas peur, il était Dieu rien ne l'arrêterait et si de cette façon le Jashinistes arrêtait de le critiquer le monde deviendrait parfait. Bientôt des licornes apparaîtraient et il pourrait enfin réaliser son rêve de chevaucher l'une de ces créatures roses. Et peut-être aurait-il le temps de reprendre son verni à ongle, en plus avec cette histoire son thé à la fraise allait refroidir.

\- J'accepte ! Commence donc Hidan.

Le ninja aux cheveux blancs prit un peu de temps pour réfléchir à quelque chose qui lui semblait irréalisables puis sourit en ayant trouvé. HAHAHA il le tenait ce chef qui osait lui donner des ordres à lui fidèle serviteur de Jashin ! Son seul maitre était son Dieu, le Dieu de la souffrance et de la mort ! Jashin je vous apporte une nouvelle offrande.

\- Plante toi mon pic dans le cœur et survit ! HAHAHAHAHA !

Sasori perdit le sourire qu'il avait depuis le début de la conversation et se réinstalla plus confortablement sur le dos de Deidara. Comment le chef allait-il se sortir de cette situation ? Cette conversation était enfin intéressante, manquait juste le pop-corn pour que le moment soit parfait, Tobi était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui.

Pendant ce temps Pain réfléchissait et un sourire prit place sur son visage, soudain Pain numéro 4, l'invocateur de créatures diverses apparut aux côtés de son autre lui. Il écouta attentivement ce que l'autre lui disait puis sans hésitation prit la lame du Jashiniste et se l'enfonça dans le cœur. Il mourut sans bruit. Bon il allait devoir retrouver un corps mais qu'elle plaisir de voir la tête d'Hidan.

Kakuzu sourit, tiens donc le chef en plus d'être fort était intelligent. Hidan n'allait pas aimer ça. Et tout ce qu'Hidan n'aimait pas Kakuzu l'adorait.

\- Voilà Hidan j'espère que tu es satisfait.

Hidan regardait le cadavre les yeux écarquillés !

\- Mais…mais non ! C'EST DE LA TRICHE !

\- Non, alors Kakuzu à toi !

Kakuzu sourit en voyant la tête d'Hidan qui regardait le chef puis le cadavre en perdant le peu de couleur qu'il avait sur sa peau.

\- Le fait que vous ayez ridiculisé Hidan est pour moi l'action la plus méritante c'est validé.

Hidan se tourna vers Kakuzu et lui balança sa lame dessus. Un nouveau combat s'engagea entre les deux combattants mais Pain n'avait pas le temps de leur refaire la morale. Il avait un défi à relever. Pain se dirigea alors vers Sasori toujours installé sur son fauteuil improvisé. Deidara commençait à gigoter et Sasori hésita à le ré-assommer, mais bon il devrait lui aussi donner son défi, alors il se leva simplement, donnant un petit coup de pied dans les côtes de son ex coéquipier. Deidara n'avait qu'a pas le menacer de divulguer ces putains de photos il ne le frapperait pas comme ça.

\- Alors Sasori tu as une idée de défi pour moi ?

Sasori rigola, c'était le moment de ridiculiser un peu son chef. Un peu comme quand Tobi l'avait obligé à danser de la country nu. Sasori avait dû le faire car sinon la sucette orange le menaçait de révéler à tout le monde qu'il conservait l'un des dessins de Deidara sous son oreiller. Mais c'était le premier dessin que le ninja d'Iwa lui avait offert et Sasori avait bien l'intention de le conserver pour lui prouver que même son art à lui serait éternel.

\- Vous allez danser sur de la country en étant nu et je veux que ça soit le corps qui est devant moi qui le fasse.

Pain soupira, bon Deidara était toujours évanouit, Kakuzu et Hidan se tapait dessus plus loin dans un boucan infernal, seul Sasori, ce sadique à la gueule d'ange, le verrait se ridiculiser à vie. Bon après il aurait qu'à tuer le nukenin de Suna quand leur mission serait finie.

Pain se mit donc nu et commença à danser la country. Konan qui passait par là pour apporter de l'eau fraiche à Tobi et s'occuper de la blessure à la tête d'Itachi s'évanouit brusquement devant la vision incroyable qui s'était offerte à elle. Sasori lui rit tellement que ses cotes en bois explosèrent et qu'il dû une nouvelle fois ramper jusqu'à son atelier pour se réparer. Ça lui apprendrait d'essayer de jouer à son Tobi.

Pain se rhabilla en regardant autour de lui, bon Deidara était toujours évanouit donc sa participation ne serait pas requise. Il partit alors à la recherche des autres membres de l'organisation. Il passa devant une Konan évanouit au milieu d'une flaque d'eau, du sang coulant de son nez. Que faisait la jeune femme ici ? Pain ne comprendrait jamais rien aux femmes de toute manière alors pourquoi se poser des questions ?

Il se mit donc à la recherche de Kisame et le trouva dans l'infirmerie parlant à son épée en regardant Itachi allongé sur son lit. Tiens Tobi était partit de l'infirmerie.

\- Et tu vois Itachi lors de mes 21 ans Samehada fut la première à me souhaiter mon anniversaire elle avait même prévu une fête…

L'Uchiha semblait chercher n'importe quoi du regard pour mettre fin à ses souffrances, quand il vit le chef arriver il se dit que le calvaire était finit. Comme quoi même Itachi Uchiha pouvait avoir tort.

\- Kisame pour prouver que je suis un Dieu tu dois me donner un défi que je dois réaliser.

Kisame arracha son regard de son épée pour regarder le ninja qui venait de lui faire une demande si étrange. Mais il ne se posa pas plus de question, le chef donnait un ordre il fallait le respecter.

\- Faite un bisou à Samehada chef et ça sera bon pour moi, déclara-t-il.

Pain eut un rictus de dégout. Embrasser cette chose, plutôt mourir. Il ne supporterait pas d'approcher ses belles lèvres roses, destinés à embrasser Konan, de toucher cette épée aux écailles étranges et à l'odeur qui ferait même fuir un putois. Pain reprend toi ! Tu dois prouver à ce Jashinistes de pacotille que tu es Dieu. Ce n'est pas un simple bisou qui va t'arrêter. Bouche-toi le nez et c'est parti.

Pain s'approcha alors lentement de l'épée, jaugeant sa réaction du regard. Il se méfiait de l'épée, artefact à moitié vivant. Qui savait quand elle pouvait se montrer amicale ou meurtrière ? Pain n'avait pas envie d'y laisser sa langue, il l'aimait bien sa langue, elle était très utile pour sentir le gout des aliments et aussi pour embrasser Konan. Pain se pencha et posa un rapide baisé sur les écailles de l'arme. Il s'éloigna rapidement mais l'épée n'émit pas la moindre protestation, il eut même l'impression de la voir rougir. Bon ok, il ne savait pas comment on pouvait définir qu'une épée rougissait mais il en avait l'impression. Et souvent son instinct était plutôt juste, il essayait souvent de s'y tenir.

\- Très bien chef, vous pouvez y aller ! Et oui comme je te disais Itachi, Samehada avait prévu une fête pour mes 21 ans, elle avait invité…

Pain sortit de la pièce en lançant un petit regard compatissant au patient dans le lit. Si Itachi avait eu des lacets à ses chaussures pas de doute qu'il se serait suicidé avec, ou alors il aurait étranglé Kisame et lancer « _Katon-Gokakyu no jutsu_ » sur l'épée.

Voilà entre les personnes évanouit (Konan, Deidara), les personnes à l'infirmerie (Itachi et il comptait Tobi dedans même si le ninja ne s'y trouvait pas Hidan ne pouvait pas le savoir) et les personnes qu'il ne parvenait pas à détecter (entendez par la Zetsu qui devait une nouvelle fois être en train de chasser des humains), il venait de réaliser le défi d'Hidan, restait plus qu'à retrouver ce croyant pour lui faire enfin comprendre qui est le vrai Dieu. Et par la même occasion trouver quelqu'un qui aurait un verni orange pour finir la queue du démon renard il n'en aurait pas suffisamment.

 **Concombre et porcelet on vous aimes putain!**


	5. Quand Itachi égare un objet nécessaire

Voilà donc notre première fanfiction : Lestyna et Hakyrah sont fières de vous présenter le bordel qu'il y a dans leurs têtes!

Les disclaimer, vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient, nous ne gagnions pas d'argent, tout ceci est fait par plaisir.

Nous nous excusons d'avance des fautes d'othographe.

Bonne lecture!

 **5\. Quand Itachi égare un objet nécessaire**

Itachi avait enfin été autorisé à sortir de l'infirmerie. Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi il devait obligatoirement attendre une autorisation pour partir mais il ne retenterait pas de s'échapper comme il l'avait fait la première fois. Konan l'avait renvoyé aussi sec à l'infirmerie. En même temps il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune femme empoisonne volontairement son repas avec de la moutarde, ses pouvoirs surpuissants de ninja ne lui avaient donc été d'aucune utilité. Il était ainsi retourné dans son lit dur, oui les matelas là-bas étaient particulièrement inconfortable, de l'infirmerie le visage gonflé comme une citrouille et rouge comme une pomme. Il détestait la moutarde presque plus que Konan à ce moment-là. Pourquoi devait-il être allergique à quelque chose de si stupide que de la moutarde.

Bon aujourd'hui il avait reçu l'aval de cette dragonne d'infirmière, comprenez bien qu'il parlait de Konan, et était donc sur de ne pas subir d'accidents étranges qui pourraient mettre ses jours en danger. Maintenant, sa nouvelle mission s'apparentait au fait qu'il devait impérativement remettre la main sur ses lunettes de vues. Se diriger, en suivant les murs avec ses mains pour éviter de foncer dedans, était bien pratique mais il préférait tout de même porter ses lunettes. Tout était la faute de Kisame aussi, s'il ne l'avait pas trainé comme un moins que rien dans les couloirs de l'organisation l'autre jour, Itachi se rappela le douloureux moment en maudissant Samehada, il n'aurait pas perdu ses précieuses montures. Itachi décida donc de se venger et de demander de l'aide à son coéquipier pour retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu.

Il repartit donc en direction de la chambre de son camarade, heureusement que lui, le grand Itachi Uchiha, prodige de Konoha, avait un sens de l'orientation irréprochable, sinon sa vie deviendrait bien compliqué. Il ouvrit alors avec classe la porte de la chambre de Kisame, c'est-à-dire qu'il l'ouvrit brusquement en se plantant en pleins milieu, pour se retrouver face à une scène qu'il ne distinguait presque pas. C'est seulement quand il entendit Pain dire qu'il lui ferait subir milles douleurs qu'Itachi remit en question son sens de l'orientation.

Itachi s'enfuit alors en courant à moitié, jetant par la fenêtre sa soi-disant fierté, il manqua de tomber au moins une dizaine de fois mais même s'il s'était étalé par terre il aurait rampé pour fuir loin, très loin de cet endroit. Il ne venait tout de même pas d'interrompre le chef en plein…Beurk avec Konan ? Heureusement qu'il ne voyait rien sinon il aurait pu faire des cauchemars pendant plusieurs jours.

Itachi réussit donc, par on ne sait quel miracle au vu des résultats de sa vision au dernier test ninja des compétences, à échapper à un Pain hurlant des menaces et courant dans les couloirs nu armé d'une lampe de chevet. D'ailleurs Konan le poursuivait un drap autour de la taille en lui criant de se rhabiller une chemise à la main. Sasori fut très surpris de les croiser et se demanda si ça avait été une bonne idée de demander au chef de se déshabiller pour le test d'Hidan, car Pain semblait avoir pris gout à la chose. Manquerait plus qu'il leur demande de devenir une organisation de naturiste. Sasori soupira et passa sans le remarquer devant la cachette de l'ancien ninja de Konoha.

Itachi, quand il fut sur que l'étrange convoi avait disparu bien loin de lui, repartit à la recherche de la chambre de Kisame. Cette fois il prit le temps de poser son oreille contre la porte pour essayer de deviner si la porte ne cachait pas une nouvelle scène étrange. Il n'entendit aucun bruit, mais cela n'étonna pas Itachi, Kisame était quelqu'un de discret quand il était seul. Il entra alors dans la pièce et chercha l'homme-requin des yeux. A côté du lit il vit alors une forme bleue. Il ne s'était donc pas trompé de chambre, il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement avant de reprendre son masque d'Uchiha.

Itachi se dirigea alors vers la forme.

 **\- Kisame !** Déclara-t-il d'un ton très froid. **A cause de toi j'ai perdu mes lunettes ! Tu es dans l'obligation de m'aider à les retrouver.**

Voilà une phrase bien nette et précise. L'homme, plus poisson qu'homme, ne pourrait pas lui refuser son aide. Kisame ne répondit pas et Itachi sentit la colère l'envahir, comment ça l'autre estimait qu'il n'avait pas à l'aider ? Il allait voir ce que cela faisait de mettre Itachi Uchiha en colère.

\- **Kisame ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! Si tu ne m'avais pas trainer dans tout le repaire et balancé contre les murs je ne les aurais pas perdues. Et comme je n'y vois rien tu dois m'aider !**

Deidara qui passait devant la chambre de Kisame fut étonné d'entendre Itachi hurler tout seul dans la pièce, en effet il venait juste de quitter le sabreur du pays de la brume qui était dans la salle à manger. Surprit et ayant peur que l'Uchiha ne soit devenu totalement fou, il décida d'aller chercher le bleuté pour qu'il vienne lui-même s'occuper de son coéquipier. Il avait déjà assez à faire lui. Entre Sasori-Danna qui l'observait cruellement chaque fois qu'il passait devant lui, réfléchissant surement au meilleur moyen de se venger, et qui lui donnait des frissons dans le dos tant son regard faisait peur. Et Tobi qui avait décidé d'arrêter ses activités peintures pour reprendre une de ses occupations favorites (Poursuivre Deidara-sempaï avec des insectes). Deidara avait d'autres choses à faire que de s'occuper d'un Uchiha fou. Surtout il se demanda vaguement si un Uchiha fou, encore plus qu'Itachi, pouvait encore contrôler son Sharingan correctement.

Deidara partit donc chercher Kisame dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps Itachi continuait son monologue contre la fameuse forme bleue. Mais pourquoi ce foutu Kisame ne lui répondait-il pas ? Il allait devenir fou si cette histoire s'éternisait. Il avait besoin de ses lunettes non des Sharingans de Madara ! Et depuis quand Kisame se laissait hurler dessus sans rien répondre ! D'habitude quand il n'était pas d'accord il le laissait entendre. Itachi eut alors un doute horrible, en plus de perdre la vue, aurait-il aussi perdu son audition. Non il s'entendait crier contre le bleuté son ouïe allait donc bien.

Kisame arriva devant sa chambre et fut plus qu'étonné de se rendre compte que Deidara ne lui avait pas raconté n'importe quoi pour s'amuser. Itachi se trouvait bien dans sa chambre à parler seul. Le sabreur ouvrit alors la porte de la pièce et resta bouche bée devant la situation. Itachi parlait avec…SAMEHADA ! Kisame sourit, son coéquipier avait enfin reconnu que Samehada était une personne entière qui méritait d'être traitée en personne normale. Il déchanta rapidement, Itachi parlait, enfin plutôt hurlait, sur Samehada comme si c'était lui.

Kisame hésita. Devait-il prévenir son camarade qu'il se trompait d'interlocuteur. Le jeune Uchiha en mourrait de honte. Par sûr qu'il se relève de s'être trompé ainsi. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser parler avec son épée. Bientôt Itachi perdrait patience et il ne donnait pas cher des écailles de son arme si l'Uchiha décidait d'utiliser son Katon contre elle. Bon par contre s'il se contentait des Sharingans le combat risquait de durer longtemps.

 **\- BON KISAME TU L'AURAS VOULU ! MANGENKYOU SHARINGAN !**

Kisame se frotta le visage. Bon devait-il exploser de rire maintenant ou attendre encore un peu, la situation était tellement ridicule. Kisame ne put se retenir et partit dans un hurlement de rire. Itachi surprit d'entendre cette voix derrière lui se retourna brusquement. Comment Kisame, qui aurait dû se retrouver dans les arcanes lunaires, pouvait-il se trouver derrière lui ? Soit le requin était devenu plus rapide ces derniers temps soit…oh non…Itachi n'osait pas y penser. Si Kisame se trouvait derrière lui alors qu'est-ce qu'était la fameuse chose bleue avec laquelle il parlait depuis tout à l'heure.

 **\- Mon dieu Itachi** ( **NON C'EST MOI LE DIEU** , s'exclama Pain dont ne sait où et courant toujours dans les couloirs de l'organisation.), **tu vas me tuer là. Dis-moi tu ne m'as quand même pas confondu avec Samehada ?**

Itachi devint encore plus livide que ça couleur de peau naturelle, bien que ça semblait légèrement impossible. Cette chose bleue était Samehada ? Il avait confondu un être humain, si on pouvait considérer l'homme-requin comme un être humain, avec une épée, si on pouvait considérer cette masse d'écaille comme une épée. Itachi eut le sentiment que sa vie devait finir maintenant, il n'avait jamais eu aussi honte. Même quand Hidan l'avait un jour retrouvé à lire ses 50 nuances de Grey il n'avait pas eu cette sensation horrible. Il voulait mourir là maintenant, en plus il venait d'essayer d'utiliser son merveilleux pouvoir contre cette arme, il avait tellement honte.

 **\- Je…non** , tenta-t-il de se justifier.

Oui bon, ce n'était pas très convaincant comme justification mais à l'heure actuelle les neurones d'Itachi s'étaient tous éteints d'un coup et il fonctionnait en mode automatique. Mais comment avait-il pu s'en retrouver là ? Il ne lui restait donc qu'une solution : tuer Kisame seul témoin de sa déchéance. Il se tourna alors vers son coéquipier, maintenant il comprenait bien pourquoi le nukenin lui avait semblé plus petit que d'habitude, et activa ses pupilles.

 **\- Oh non Itachi ! Ne fais pas ça ! De toute manière je ne suis pas le seul à t'avoir vu alors tu as que deux solutions : soit tu acceptes de vivre avec cette erreur dans tes souvenirs soit tu devras tuer tous les membres de l'organisation.**

Bon d'accord Kisame bluffait, tous les membres de l'Akatsuki ne l'avait pas vu avec Samehada, pour être honnête il avait été le seul à le voir car Deidara n'avait pas osé entrer dans la chambre. Mais s'il voulait survivre, oui car il était sûr qu'Itachi s'apprêtait à le tuer, il fallait qu'il lui mette le doute.

Itachi réfléchit quelques secondes, tuer tous les membres de l'Akatsuki seraient une entreprise assez complexe. Il devrait par la même occasion utiliser beaucoup son Sharingan et il ne voulait pas que sa fierté face échouer ses plans. Il décida donc d'abandonner son projet meurtrier mais garda dans un coin de sa tête le fait qu'il devait absolument trouver un jutsu permettant d'effacer les souvenirs de quelqu'un.

 **\- Bon je ne vous tuerais pas, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Maintenant Kisame aide moi à trouver mes lunettes.**

Kisame soupira, voilà une chose qui n'allait pas être simple.

La recherche des lunettes d'Itachi fut l'un des moments les plus épiques de sa vie d'être humain. En effet il y eu trois explosions (toutes provoqués par un Deidara énervé), 4 combats à mort (dont un qui ne prit fin qu'avec l'intervention de Pain), 1 tentative de suicide (quand Itachi révéla seul avoir parlé à Samehada), 5 murs de détruits (Kakuzu s'évanouit à ce moment), un trou dans le toit et finalement la décision de changer de planque.

Tobi replaça alors discrètement les lunettes sur la table de chevet d'Itachi, enfin ce qu'il restait de la table de chevet d'Itachi. Haha ce que ces ninjas pouvaient amusants tout de même.

Quand Zetsu revint de mission, il découvrit la planque à moitié détruite et un petit mot sur la porte de Pain disant de se rendre à la planque numéro 53. Zetsu se dit qu'il devrait rester plus souvent au QG pour comprendre commet de telle situation pouvait arriver.

A bientôt pour de nouveaux périples!


End file.
